Rigby vs Creppypastas
A Hallowen Fight. Description Can Rigby beat the Creppypastas or the Creppypastas might end scaring Rigby to the death? Intro TWO FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS NO RESEARCH 1 VICTOR ONE MINUTE MELEE Pre-Fight Rigby was walking into The Park until he look Jeff the Killer into the street. Jeff looks Rigby and pull out his Knife scaring Rigby. Jeff: You will end up dying be me! Rigby more scared tried to run out of Jeff. Jeff: Godamn, hey come here! Jeff was stilling Rigby to kill him. FIGHT! Rigby vs Jeff the Killer 60 First Rigby was running out of Jeff who tried to still Rigby who scared was nunning out of Jeff, so Jeff angrily tried to kill Rigby launching his Knife at him, but Rigby scared jumps in aside to dodge the Knife. Rigby: Haha, now you can't kill me! Jeff: Dang it! Rigby then runs at Jeff and he ends jumping at Jeff, tackling him down punching Jeff alot of times into the face, until Jeff angrily kicked Rigby into a three and then he grabbed Rigby and throws Rigby into aside sending Rigby into the ground. Rigby then recovers his Knife and said. Jeff: Now it's time to kill you! Rigby: AHHHHH! 50 Rigby try to run out of Jeff who still him until Rigby ends hitting a wall accidentally. Rigby: Oh no! Jeff: Now I can kill you! Jeff started to stab Rigby's body a lot of times freeling blood of Rigby until Jeff ends kicking Rigby into the ground. 40 Rigby now hurted gets up as Jeff try to stab him but Rigby barely dodges and ends biting Jeff's hand. Jeff: Ouch that hurt! Jeff throws his knife in the ground as grab his hand into pain. 30 Rigby then tried to jump at Jeff who punched Rigby sending him in the ground. Jeff then recovers his Knife and said. Jeff: Now I end killing you motherfucker! Rigby scaried looks at Jeff who recovers his Knife and tried to kill Rigby with it but Rigby jumped at Jeff scratching Jeff's face. Jeff: Ow! 20 Jeff throws his knife into the ground and Rigby then kicked Jeff into the stomach and jumps at Jeff punching him into the face sending Jeff into the ground. 10 Then Rigby pull out the Book of Park Records as Jeff gets up and angrily he said. Jeff: NOW IT'S TIME TO KILL YOU! Jeff tried to stab Rigby with his knife but Rigby scared ends writing than Jeff dissapears out of existence. Jeff: What happen with me?! Jeff end dissapearing out of existence as the knife falls in the ground. K.O! Rigby: Haha, I won! Rigby vs Jane the Killer 60 50 40 30 20 10 K.O! Rigby vs Laughing Jack 60 50 40 30 20 10 K.O! Rigby vs Sonic.exe 60 50 40 30 20 10 K.O! Rigby vs The Rake 60 50 40 30 20 10 K.O! Rigby vs Slenderman 60 50 40 30 20 10 K.O! Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS.... Category:Halloween users battle tourtnament